User talk:Agent Locke
Community Messages Who exactly can edit the Community Messages? For clarity, I think you should add a list on your FAQ. – Dab (talk • blogs • ) 21:05, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Wiki partnering Hey Locke, 1hs here. I wanted to open discussion about "partnering wikis", to share our communities and the people within. From founder to founder, I think that partnering wiki's can better both wiki's by enhancing the amount of traffic on each. Reply whenever - Mr. One HS. (Can't leave a sig here) Category Why are you adding the High-Ranking Characters category to those articles? The category was deleted. That's why I removed it. --Commando Trooper (talk) 21:34, February 18, 2015 (UTC) That's because categories never redlink. Once you add one to an article, the link becomes blue, even if the category itself doesn't exist. Commando Trooper (talk) 21:47, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Joining Bravo So as you know I tried to join Bravo a while back when the team was at New Mobmasa. It didn't work out well. I was too busy with THDF, school, work, ect. And I was so obsessed with being a spartan. Now THDF is starting to bug me. I can't maintain a serious tone. I can't keep up with all the sup plots like Xenomorphs, Predators, Raptors, Chat, Mandalorian, bounty hunter and new character introduction threads. It is becoming cumbersome and ineffective. THDF did teach me plenty about god modding and story continuity so I won't be a novice rper. I also have grown to hate rping as spartans. I tried to push a ban on new spartans like you guys have here but it didn't gain enough momentum. I learned plenty about story arcs and I even make a couple of serious ones myself. I learned plenty about being an admin and mediating arguements. I a fairly active but don't expect a full time or major character out of me. I will also keep the Npcs to a bare minimum. So what I am asking for is a trial period of about 21 days. If I leave/ become unintrested/am too busy then everything is non canon. But if I stay and I can integrate into the rp well then we will go from there. Shoot me a message at Nikoli the rebel (talk) 20:47, February 25, 2015 (UTC). RE:RE: Joining Task Force Charlie? Ok. Joining...... Nikoli the rebel (talk) 21:28, February 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Joining Thanks for the clarification. I can handle it from here. Nikoli the rebel (talk) 21:41, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrat Now, atleast? Regards. 07:49, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Bureaucrats don't actually do much: I think they just have the right to change user groups. As this can be changed by the admins, of whom there is an abundance, there is little need for a Bureaucrat. :Vessel Of War (talk) 17:07, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, only admin then. 09:21, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity Hey Locke, what happened? You aren't coming on the RP. If you have any real-world problems then tell us. Cheers. 13:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bravo's Adventures Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Coolbuddy379 (talk) 15:08, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :How's the prank? 10:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) About Vandalising Your Page Listen, we're sorry we did it. It was over a month ago, and none of us can remember any reason why we did it besides 'boredom'. We didn't mean any offence by it, and in fact, we've done it to each other many times before. I'm sorry that you took it the wrong way. I've reverted the edits on your page back to what they were before. – Dab (talk • blogs • ) 16:29, October 15, 2015 (UTC)